


Our little heaven

by Antycreative



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, I suck at tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antycreative/pseuds/Antycreative
Summary: An au where eren and Levi live in a big apartment above a coffee shop and Levi is a detective and eren is an art student.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this probably has a lot of mistakes and I will most likely have to edit it. But it’s 3 am right now and I think this is adorable so I’m posting it.

Eren and Levi live in a big apartment above a coffee shop and Levi is a detective and eren is an art student.  Levi has a black cat called Isabella and eren has a german shepherd called Titan.  All of the holidays are spend with Armin, Mikasa, hanji, mike and all their friends in Levi and eren’s cozy living room.  One Christmas Hanji shows up with two bags full of colorful Xmas monstrosity of sweaters for every one. Eren gets a green sweater with a reindeer, Armin has a blue one with a snowman, Mikasa has to wear a red sweater with santa. They even manage to force Levi in one. And if you could kill someone by glaring at them Levi would have been the end of them all. Sasha and jean make Christmas treats in the kitchen and mikasa has to supervise to make sure they don’t eat them all. By the end of the night they are all tipsy on eggnog, Levi more than the other. He starts to sing Christmas carols and after a while everyone joins in. Levi and eren fall asleep on the couch cuddling.  When any of their friends have trouble in their lives or just need a place to crash somewhere they are always welcomed in their home. Jean spends a lot of time on their couch.  Hanji, Erwin, Armin and mikasa are a common sight at the dinner table.  Whenever Levi has a hard day at work eren gets up early in the morning and buys Starbucks and Dunkin’ Donuts. They spend the whole day in bed cuddling and watching movies.  Eren spend most of his time in the little art study drawing and painting. Levi likes to watch him, but he never disturbs him knowing that if he does eren would never finish the thing he was working on at the time and while he was working he had this sparkle in his eyes Levi loved so much. Sometimes he would pose for Eren.  Somedays Levi comes home to find eren curled up on the couch with Titan and Isabella. He quickly learned that eren had lost his inspiration and was feeling a little depressed. Levi would then drag him out of the house and they would go to the park for a run and they would keep running until all the troubles don’t seem so frightening.  They had managed to find each other and in their little universe everything is perfect.


End file.
